


Taco is super rad

by Tacosmaster



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 12:07:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13570284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tacosmaster/pseuds/Tacosmaster
Summary: I'm such a cool dude





	Taco is super rad

Yo there one was this pretty chill dude who went by Tacosmaster and like the guy straight did some awesome shit but unfortunately his awesomeness was too great for the world so he perished.


End file.
